big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoda's Grave
PREMOVING MELON CATEGORY WILL RESULT IN AN IP BLOCK DUE TO COMMITTING RELIGOUS OFFENSE Feeding Melon means paying respects to the Yoda religion and Yoda himself Melon Template (made by ashen) Feeding Melon �� use Ctrl C+ Ctrl V THE LOYAL MELON FEEDERS MintCrepe Henry Hudson Spyroclub1 PigLover Swasimcool AshenFirePhoenix P-dog (yay i feed melon) CrossDoggo (we forgive him! his sins are gone) Positive_Elixr_Trade ToPhu31 Zach Bishops (They're allowed to add stuff onto the page) ComicComet Bignatebaseball Goldenglory4life Friendly reminder If you disagree with religion keep your thoughts to yourself because you'll offend us. Also do not feed anything but melon or you'll be blocked (Or chat banned because that's all the pope knows) Also, if you are not a bishop/ a melon feeder who is also an administrator you are not allowed to edit the page. Thank you and peace out Yoda Fan Videos/Art/Images Tributes https://www.gocomics.com/profile/3137388 This is a tribute, gravestone for the memory of our old friend Yoda, known by quite a few of you, and unfortunately, died twice in his commenting career. Keeping it on the featured pages makes him happy. (this is a joke, Yoda is not that selfish). Everyone write your greatest memory of Yoda! P-dog: He was a good guy *sniff* and he did a lot to help this wiki *sob*. He did oppose me spamming about 100 times and *sniff* making me feel bad, but he was a good person. *sobs in corner* BigNateBaseball: I never knew him *sniff* but he was adored by all. I remember him posting congratulations, and then getting banned *sniff* Rest in peace. GiantNate91: I knew him fairly well, and I loved his trivia questions. I enjoyed talking to him because he had a funny-not funny personality. Shortly after he was banned, I stopped mostly reading GoComics and the comments =( Yoda : Well I started off as one of those sorta "tryhard" commenters (what I mean by this is that I wanted to be one of the best commenters on gocomics, so I started commenting a lot and try to get lots of featured comments so people would know me. its kinda like first day at work) Then I got banned (kinda like the last day of work and I was active on the wiki. I saw these tryhard commenters as losers and insulted them as much as possible. I was inactive for 3 weeks after being banned and then a month later, I got banned on the wiki for saying something bad. (basically, kinda like drugs and then losing control over yourself because I was stressed out after being fired) Really bad. Then I waited until where my login session time timed out and was able to create a new account and apologize for what I had done and would never do such thing again. so basically like I got a new job) oh and I'm also on GC ComicsCreatorz: i dont like melon lololol get rekt 11/10 Yoda steals all of ComicsCreatorz's baguettes lolol rekt 420/42.0 ComicsCreatorz yeets Yoda outta the window and eats his baguettes. ComicsCreatorz learns the wisdom of melon. GarfieldMN- Well I never knew him, but if this a featured article then this must be really important. Rest In Peace. RIP Yoda. Pay your respect by feeding melon CrossDoggo has fed melon ComicComet: spams melons. Mustansir: I knew him for a while but, alas. RIP. Spyroclub1 has grew the biggest melon ever and fed it. ComicsCreatorz has fed more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more and more melon. CrossDoggo Spammed over 3,000 melon on HHGC’s wall Category:Article of the week | class="ooumb-hidable-button" | |} Category:Melon